


Born A Crime

by xXAonoNYmouSPXx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon AU, Digital Art, F/M, Hunted, MadaSaku Week 2020, MadaSakuWeek0320 Day 3, Manhwa format, One Shot, Original Character(s), Secret Power, Short One Shot, Uchiha Izuna (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAonoNYmouSPXx/pseuds/xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: Their son has been found and he's done hiding.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 18
Kudos: 172





	Born A Crime

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a submission for Day 3 of MadaSakuWeek0320 (Prompts: Demon AU, Hunted) but I wasn't able to finish it and only had the free time to do it now. If there are any texts that you can't read or if the images aren't showing, please do comment so I could address the issue. Hope you guys liked this one and stay awesome! 
> 
> Tumblr: @jingmcastle  
> Ko-fi: @jmcastle


End file.
